Iran
Persia or Iran (ペルシャイラン)'' is a fan made character for the anime/manga Hetalia: Axis Power. She represents the country of the Islamic Republic Of Iran. ' Iran is a woman, very young in appearance, who has long, black hair and brown eyes. She likes to be called Persia at times but does not care either way as the names are interchangable. Because Iran is a Muslim country she wears loose clothing and a hijab, though she may sometimes substitute for another head covering like a hat, in public. Iran has been known to be less strict with the hijab, occasionally foregoing it at night, when it's too dark for her hair to be shown. Personality Iran is a rather pleasant girl, though she is sometimes easily upset. She is very strong willed if she sees something she wants. Though Iran doesn't normally mean harm, she does tend to get in to trouble and agitate others. Some people might discribe her as a princess, because that's how she acts sometimes. She misses her monarchy but lives on in the Islamic Republic. Iran was raised by the Achaemenid Empire, whom she often refures to as her mother, and was like a big sister to the world. She was a bit of a tomboy but is the shield of all the countries. She was a great warrior and fought with the Achaemenid, or Persian, Empire until her destruction by Alexander the Great. Iran was then ruled under Alexander until his death when she was separated from the nations she had grown up with. Randomly enough, she puts onions in almost everything she cooks. Relationships Achaemenid Empire Achaemenid took much pride in Iran and took great measure to make sure she was trained as a great warrior, in Both leadership and war craft. Ancient Rome Persia has always had a disliking for Rome, and he has never seemed to like her. Though when they first met he thought of her as nothing but a pesky nation, a thorn in his side. But Persia was much more than that and they did have great wars. Though in the end there was peace between the two. Japan Japan and Persia have long enjoyed each other as friends. Though whenever they are together she tends to push him around a bit, but he doesnt seem to mind. Persia loves to ask him questions about his culture, often forgetting to let him answer. He likes to listen to her, though hes often stopping her from doing some crazy stunt. Belarus Prank calling, practical joking and talking are the many things that these two friends share. Persia considers Belarus as a best friend,and Belarus seems to like having Persia around as well. Belarus and Persia have alot in common, though Persia sometimes feels bad for Russia who at one time got sat on by the two as they had a talk. Israel Oddly enough, the two used to be on good terms with each other, but after the revolution, Iran has been very distant to Israel. America America and Iran used to be great friends but after the revelution they immediately held grudges against each other. They got over their grudges and past and wish to be friends but America is being held back by Israel. Turkey Iran and Turkey get along pretty well with each other however they tease each other and make jokes about each other constantly. France France was the first western country that Iran met, and some of her language was based off of French. Iran and France get along pretty well, but their relationship became strained after the Islamic Revolution of Iran. Trivia *She owns an Asiatic Lion, Asiatic Cheeta, Persian leopard (known as Abda), Persian cat(Which usually aren't even found in Iran, but let's ignore that), Mugged Crocodile and a Persian fallow deer, and she loves them all dearly. *Iran is known to be very creative when It comes to sewing and weaving, and has made many beautiful carpets and tapestries. *In 1935 the name Iran came into use internationally. Although Iran is the name used when it comes to world meetings and political context, she is more likely to call herself Persia. *in 1979 the Islamic conquest took over, Iran is already about 90 percent Muslim. Not that anyone would say they weren't Muslim in public. *She loves telling and hearing storries. "The Arabian Nights Entertainments" being one of her favorites. *Anytime she cooks, she uses onions. Anytime. *Her vegetarian dishes almost always have eggplants and/or lentils. *This webpage shouldn't exist, as Persia is a canonical character. And Persia is MALE. However, if you wanted to say that Persia was dead, and that this character purely represented the Islamic Republic, it would be a different story. If you want to use Persia in a story, I'd suggest using the canonical character, rather than the fan character. Category:Iran Category:Saudi arabia Category:Female Characters Category:Middle East Category:Arab countrys